


Just Don’t Let Me Disappear (I’mma tell you everything...)

by Jaijaiwriter



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Comfort, Comfort/Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Gen, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt Tony Stark, Hurt/Comfort, Kid Peter Parker, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 10:17:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18602509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaijaiwriter/pseuds/Jaijaiwriter
Summary: 5 good examples of how Peter Parker changed Tony Stark’s life. 1 bad example is what Tony feared the most [ON HIATUS (but I will always work for this)]





	1. Chapter 1

1\. Not a distraction anymore

lllll

Tony’s lab was a distraction for everything. He focuses his thoughts and energy on his never ending tinkering. Tinker on his suits, new technology and protection. It calms his greatest enemy. No it’s not Thanos -well, sure he was one of them- but it was his own mind. Tony Stark had a brilliant mind but it had flaws. Plenty of them. 

When that web-slinging vigilante crawled his way through that awfully small hole in the billionaire’s life, Lab wasn't really a distraction anymore. 

”Hey, Mr Stark.” The kid entered the lab with a backpack slung around his left shoulder.

”Hey, kid. Check this out.” Tony said in a somehow cheerful voice. Huh, That was weird. Yes, He does ’Cheerful’ but sometimes it was faked. But now, it was real.

 _Real…_  

Peter smiled when he walked over beside the man. Tony switched the switch and suddenly on top of the desk, there's a blue, escutcheon shaped energy shield.

”Woah...” Peter gaped in awe, ”You modulated the energy output from the arc reactor then channel the lower power setting.”

”Yep.” Tony said popping the ’P’ then the shield gone off. ”But it will only last for awhile.”

”Awesome. Instead of a repulser blast, energy shield.”

”Yep.”

That is one of the plenty of things that impressed Tony about this kid. Just one look, Peter could identify what is happening to an experiment. Also added example or instances, where he pointed out the Captain America shield, doesn't follow the laws of physics. Which is true, the shield follows the law of elastic collision which means that is can go forwards without losing speed but a shield that exhibits that, can't bounce. Sometimes it bounces but sometimes it doesn't. Yeah. The world is weird but it doesn't necessarily matter. (a/n Haha, that’s what Marvel is, right?)

The kid is smart, funny and had an amusing wit. It was hard to believe someone like him managed to be in one of the most dangerous place and to see that it wasn’t all bad but cool.

Tony had trust in his that once danger comes he could protect himself or he would be the one to warn due to his enhanced senses. The kid is Spider-man for crying out loud.

Well, He wasn’t invincible that’s what worried him. _He never deserved something brutal for the future…_

“Newton’s third law of motion.” Tony read over his glasses before fixing it and going back to the arc reactor.

“There is equal and opposite reaction in every action. Easy.” Peter replied.

_Not at all, he would deserve that…_

Tony nodded. “Bernoulli’s?”

“The pressure decreases as the speed of a moving fluid increases.”

“All eponymous laws that starts with Zebra.”

“There’s no-“

“I’m messing with ya, kid. Starts with ‘Z’.” 

“Zawinski’s and Zipf’s. Done!”

Tony dropped the notebook on the table and ruffled the kid’s hair. “Good job, kid. No doubt that you would pass the finals.”

Peter beamed. “Thanks, Mr Stark.”

Now, with Peter, lab was different…

Lllll

Well… Sometimes Tony is just Tony. Curiosity getting the best of him…

“Ow! What the- Mr Stark!” He whined as he rubbed the sore part on his left side.

Tony eyed him curiously with a micro drill bit in his hand. “Seriously? Nothing?”

Peter shot him a ‘Ya serious now man?’ look. “No!”

Bruce laughed. “H-He do that to me too.”

“Well… It did tingle.”

The billionaire raised a brow. “But you ignored it?”

“Yes..wait -No, It’s like it was saying, ‘Hey dude, This guy is about to come up behind you probably do something but he wasn’t a threat at all, but hey don’t say, I didn’t warn you’.”

Both Tony and Bruce blinked at the lengthly explanation.

The kid glanced at them before explaining himself again, “It just tingled a little.”

“Oh!” They said unison as Peter rolled his eyes.

Peter was a good company for him. Not that Bruce wasn’t a good company but someone young and can keep up with this two men was impressive. Plus his nonstop fanboying and awestruck was amusing.

_Lab just felt so different…_

lllllllllllllllll 

Hope ya like it. Don’t forget to comment.


	2. Someone who would catch him and helps him…

2: Someone who would help him

Lllll 

It felt crappy…

But it felt nice. Those two things is possible to combine in one hecking sentence. Yep. But it’s true.

“Charlie Spencer. Computer engineering degree graduate.”

“Tom Holland. GCSE graduate.”

“Harvey Cavendish.”

“Susie Lake.”

“Nessa Coleman.”

He felt sick. So sick. As Tony gazed at the holograms of the dead people, he felt his head spin so badly. The deaths are cause bu the fall of Sokovia and test of various weapons surely was blamed on him. He deserved that!

Tony chugged down another cup of his alcoholic drink. Not that he expected that his drink was meant to heal him or clean his internal organs or something like that like Isopropyl alcohol was meant to clean hands but whatever he didn’t care. Actually it just made it worse. More worse than worse.

He didn’t care if someone would see his endless torture of guilt because he knows no one would. Pepper and Happy are gone to fix issues in S.I. Rhodes is in the army and a certain spider-kid is sleeping or at leat he thought he is until Friday alerted him of his arrival.

“Tell him to go back to bed.” He ordered and now he’s regretting those freaking glass doors.

After a second still the doors opened. He rolled his eyes at that which is a bad idea when his headache worsened.

Tony forced himself to get up from his seat to somehow lessen his miserable position, hopefully. He dragged himself to the sink with an empty bottle in hand.

“M’Stark, What’re you doing?” Peter murmured voice rough from sleep. 

As the hard headed he was, Tony drank another cup not caring if it was his exceeding.

Peter frowned at the sink where the wine bottle lay then at his surroundings.

Even being extremely dizzy, Tony saw him and Peter is probably thinking about his lecture (which was also approved by May) ‘Don’t drink, you’re still a minor’ (and Peter didn’t plan sooner or never at doing so since when he tried a little he just ended up spitting it out due to it’s horrible taste and his enhanced senses) and thinks that was actually a ‘Don’t do as I do’ kind of lecture.

Tony starts on walking away from him but when he did, his first step made him almost fall if he hadn’t held the wall. Crap. No, bad idea bad idea. The glass cup in his hand slip to the floor making it shatter. Tony rubbed a hand over his eyes. His vision gets more and more blurry. Definitely, it’s his consciousness losing grip on him.

Before he goes unconscious and fall, Peter caught him and slung his arm around his shoulders keeping hum steady before the man passed out.

Lllll 

Tony shot up from the couch but that’s really a bad idea when a severe headache hit him like a sledgehammer. He groaned in pain and rubbed his forehead but at least he didn’t feel like passing out. He caught sight of the glass of water and Advil container before looking at the kid fast asleep on the other couch across him.

Oh. Tony realised, the kid must’ve took privilege on taking care of him. He hoped he didn’t puke on him while doing so.

As if disapproving what he thought, Tony noticed the t-shirt Peter is wearing is different and there’s a bucket on the floor by his feet. He stood up and notice the sink is spot clean. No broken glass, no empty bottles and no damp countertop. 

After taking the Advil and the headache letting go of him, He carried Peter to his room and bed, finding a wet T-shirt he saw him use last night in the bathroom by the towel rack. Tony cursed mentally, that is unfortunate for the kid. He took care of him, cleaned and obviously have been vomited on. Not really a good thing he wanted the kid would do for him and experience with him. Tony is not a baby but he had been very immature. He was kinda glad he met the kid, if other people would saw him in that situation they would likely not care at all. Now he didn’t know if Peter felt as glad.

He needed to help himself now. As much as he don’t want to admit it, his self torture of guilt is affecting people who cares about him.

“Sorry but that file is inaccessible, Boss.” Tony frowned when Friday said that. “Unless you want to dispose it.”

“Fri, How come I can’t open it? I just access that last night.”

“Per Mr Parker’s orders.” 

Tony’s eye brows lowered to his eyes thinking in what possible ways on how Peter can do that. But he shrugged it off. “Yeah, Just dispose that.”

Lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll   
I actually never felt so okay about this but I hope you enjoy.


End file.
